Deidre Halliwell: Hogwarts years
by Ailin Revan
Summary: This is the story of one Deirdre Halliwell, who was brought up as Dee Potter. The story is a crossover with Andromeda and maybe Star Wars, depending on my mood will be slight Dumbledore and Snape bashing. This is my first fic, so be patient.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Dee Halliwell was the firstborn child of one Petty Halliwell. She fell in love with a demon and they dated for 3 years in secret and when Petty found out she was pregnant she destroyed him and married Victor soon after she gave birth to Dee. Petty was forced to give up her daughter. She gave the child to her half-sister, Lily Potter and her husband, James. Little did she know, how much this decision would change the girl's life in less then half a year.

On Halloween 1980 Lily & James Potter were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry & Dee Potter were sent to live the Dursleys, their last known relatives.


	2. The Letter

**Chapter One.**

**The Letter.**

10 years passed since that horrible night. Harry Potter and Dee were still living with the Dursleys, who hated them with a passion. Dee turned out to be a very beautiful girl, she was a lot like Petty and had very strong magic both her mother's and her father's. What was bad with that? Well, the girl couldn't control it and was often punished for it, healing really quickly afterwards. Harry on the other hand suffered a lot from Dudley and his gang. All in all Albus Dumbledore was royally screwed up.

_-Up, get up! I want everything perfect for Dudley's special day._

Harry groaned, he was the one to do house work, while Dee did the gardening. Why? The answer was simple – Dee had no talent for cooking and the only time she cooked something all of the Dursleys had a very severe stomachache which landed Harry with cooking and the rest of house work.

The boy waited for his cousin to stomp downstairs and then went to cook. Dee had two free hours before her chores, so she trained her telekinesis and astral projection. She knew magic was real, yet even Harry didn't believe her, while the Dursleys punished her for it. Deirdre, more commonly known as Dee, sighed, there was a whole day before her own birthday came. Yes, that was what Dee liked – she was older than Harry. It was hard to believe that the two were siblings – Harry had emerald green eyes and messy black hair, while Dee's hair was very tame, still black with a purple tint to it, and her eyes were icy blue, their shade changing with her mood. Harry swore that when she was angry her eyes turned red and then stripes would appear on her face, which everyone, especially Dee herself, thought rubbish.

When Dee came in, there was a very interesting argument going on. It turned out that missis Figg, an old lady, who loved cats with a passion and used to baby sit Harry & Dee, has broken her leg and was unable to watch over them. Dee thought that they would be taken to the zoo with the Dursleys, but she was left behind. The girl smiled to herself and watched the car drive away. She was about to go into the house, when an owl soared past her, dropping two letters on the floor in front of her. Dee shrugged and picked up the letters. Reaching the sitting room she sat down in an armchair and opened the letter, which said:

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In closed is a list of school supplies that will be necessary for the up coming school year. First years please note that you may not bring your own broom. The Hogwarts express will be leaving from platform 9 3/4 on September the first at 11 a.m.

Sincerely Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Dee nodded to herself, thinking: '_Well, now who's crazy, I wonder if Harry will get one… Now on to the next one.'_ The second letter turned out to be a big shock for her – it was a letter from her mother.

Dear Dee,

This may come as a shock for you, but you have a right to know. Lily & James are not your real parents. Lily is my half-sister, we share a father. You are now 11 years old and of course will be going to Hogwarts, it is the best place to learn magic.

Here are a few facts you have to know about yourself and our family in general. First of all, you are a Halliwell, not a Potter. Your father, my first love was a high-level demon. He lied to me, hid the fact that he was a demon. He wanted me to carry his child, when I found out, well it was too late. My mother and I had to vanquish him in self-defense. I was forced to give you to Lily, my mother made me do this, this or terminating the pregnancy. I hope Lily & James care for you.

The other important thing is your ancestry. You are descended to the four founders of Hogwarts – Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slitherin & Rowena Ravenclaw. Here are their signet rings, as well as their ancestry lines – Blacks and Weasleys for Hufflepuff, Warrens for Ravenclaw, Potters and Longbottoms for Griffindor and Gaunt for Slitherin. You will be their lord, which means that all of those who carry those surnames will be under your power, if they don't want to loose their magic. You will have to solve all of their problems, even marriage. This will be a big responsibility. The Potters you know, the Grangers, part of the house of Warren, well, they are squibs, so there is only a matter of security. The house of Black… well that's the biggest pain in the ass possible. There we have Blacks, Malfoys, Tonks and some other small families. The house of Gaunt has only one member now – LV (Tom Riddle), Weasleys – they are a nice, yet poor family. The Warrens – that's our ancestry name. You have to know, Dee, that you have four half-sisters. From my second marriage – Prudence, Paiper & Phoebe – they will be the Charmed ones and I beg you to help them if need be. And there is also Paige, whom, like you, I had to give away. Her father was my white lighter, Sam.

And lastly, about yourself. Out of all my children you'll probably be the most powerful one. You have all of my magical gifts, plus your father's demonical powers. Be careful. Your father had a demonic part, you'll probably have it too. The magical society cannot know about it, only your sisters.

With all my love,

your mother,

Patricia Halliwell Warren.

15. 07. 1988.

Dee stared into nowhere. She understood now, that she had no reason to stay at the Dursleys… except Harry, but Hogwarts, she wanted to go there and she knew that sooner or later she'll meet her sisters and she'd be a qualified witch by then.

Time went by faster then usual and now it was Harry's birthday. Dee was watering the plants when she heard the talk in the kitchen.

_- Mom, Dad, Harry got a letter._

_- Give it here, boy. _

_- It's mine._

_- Who'd be writing to you?_

Then there was some kind of a commotion and the sound of ripping paper. Dee snickered. Somehow she knew that it was his Hogwarts letter and the Dursleys knew what it was from the start, though why would they try and keep Harry from going if they hated the two of them and magic in general with such a passion.

Dee really enjoyed the next couple of days – they were sheer chaos. They were staying in an old hut on a small island, away from all the civilization. The young witch was having a wonderful time, it was really funny watching the Dursleys go nuts about a letter. The clock hit midnight and the Halliwell heir heard Harry whispering: "Make a wish, Harry." It was childish, yet maybe it meant that he didn't loose faith yet.

Then _it_ happened. There was a loud bang on the door, then another and finally the door fell down, showing a large silhouette in the door frame. Petunia screamed, Vernon paled, the boys hid and Dee continued watching, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. The large shape soon turned out to be a very big man, who gave Harry his letter.


	3. The new life begins

**Chapter Two.**

**The new life begins.**

The place was absolutely wonderful. Stores, shops, everything was full of magical items, Dee was thrilled. She fished her signet rings out of the pocket, where she kept them, so the Dursleys wouldn't find them and slipped them on her fingers, where they shrank down to her finger size. She turned to the giant walking with them: "Hagrid, shouldn't we stop at Gringotts first?" Harry blinked: "Gringotts? What's that?" Hagrid frowned: "How come you know it and your brother doesn't?" Dee rolled her eyes: "From my mother's letter. It came on my birthday." Harry's face grew red with anger: "A letter from mom? And you didn't show it to me?" Dee choked on her laughter: "And why should I? It came on my birthday, it was addressed to me. Didn't you get one as well?" Harry punched her in the nose without even thinking and was very surprised to find himself flying through the air a second later. Hagrid scratched his chin: "How did you do that?" She just shrugged and asked with a smile: "So are we going, or not?" Hagrid pulled Harry up and led the way to the Wizarding Bank.

While Hagrid was telling Harry about the goblins, Dee walked up to the table and said in a calm and even voice: "I am Dee Halliwell. I wish to claim my inheritance." The goblin watched her for a long minute: "Do you have your signet rings, miss Halliwell?" Dee took off her rings and placed them in the goblin's waiting hand. The rings hovered in front of him, names of the families appearing above them. The goblin, Griphook, nodded to himself and said: "Follow me, please." The witch went after him only to be stopped by Hagrid: "Where'd you think you're going?" Dee pursed her lips: "For what is mine by the right of magic and blood."

When she came back it took them some time to even recognize her. Both her appearance and her magic changed dramatically. Hagrid grumbled: "You know it's the law for males to become lords." She looked at the half-giant: "He's not related to me to have any claims on what's mine. For your knowledge, my parents were Patricia Halliwell and Balthazar. I am Dee Halliwell, one of the Charmed. I have a house of my own and I will be staying there. See you at Hogwarts." And with that she left on her own.

Naturally she first went to buy a wand, which had to be custom made. The wand was 7 inches mithril, while the core itself was the strangest combination ever: Pegasus' feather, phoenix's tears, basilisk venom and unicorn's hair. Gawain Olivander was positively shocked. It was his sixth wand made of mithril. She then spent about three hours at Flourish & Blotts, buying a lot of extra reading books. She knew her knowledge of the wizarding world was close to none, so she wanted to spend the remaining summer month reading and getting to know her new world. When it came to choosing a familiar she was really in shock. She always wanted a pet, but a magical familiar was an entirely different story. She walked amongst the cages, searching for the right one. She found one – a strange egg.

Finally having everything she took a hold of the port key and soon enough she was in front of a big castle, on the doors of which were two roaring lions and a small hole for the signet ring. Carefully she placed it there and the big doors opened to allow their new mistress in.

Dee stumbled in and gasped at what she saw. It was a very old castle, but in perfect order. She knew about the house elves and wasn't surprised when one appeared. She gave her things to the elves to be taken to her new rooms. The girl made her way to the door across the hall. There was a very big room with a fireplace. In front of it stood a very comfortable looking sofa. Dee smiled at herself and lay down, going to sleep at once.

Morning came all too soon. Dee Halliwell yawned, looking around. In daylight the castle looked even more impressive. The witch found a library, which was so much bigger than the Dursleys' house. It gave an impression that there was every book ever printed. A quick look over confirmed that thought. On the second floor was a big picture gallery. There were portraits, magical ones, of all her relatives since the times of the Founders. Dee spent a lot of time talking to them, learning the family's history, uncovering her magical inheritance in its full potential.

Most of all she enjoyed the freedom, the fact that there were no Dursleys in her life, not anymore. Of all the portraits she usually talked with the Founders and Lily and James. Deirdre liked them a lot, they always had some interesting stories and knew a lot about magic.

Finally, a day before Hogwarts, her demon self made an entrance. Dee was once more having a nightmare about Lily and James dying and when she woke up, a demon was staring at her from the mirror. It was better then what she expected. There were not so many differences, her ears were elfish, eyes golden, hair silver there was a blue crescent on her forehead and maroon stripes on her face, wrists, hips and ankles. She felt wonderful, powerful, nothing scared her. It passed as soon as she calmed down. Dee whistled softly, she knew it would happen and it was much better than what she expected.

The morning was spent packing. She took the small frame, found under James' instructions. It was empty, so any of them could come and talk to her if need be. Deirdre finally was ready and shimmered to Kings Cross station.


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter Three.**

**Hogwarts.**

Dee pulled her trunk up to the red haired family with similar trunks: "Excuse me, do you think you could tell me how to get to platform 9¾?" The kind looking woman turned to face her and smiled: "But of course, dear, it's Ron's first time as well. All you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, better do it in a run if you're nervous." Deirdre did as she was told and in a moment she saw a majestic train. It was a very deep shade of red. She went into the train, lifting her trunk with ease. Her tiger followed.

Once she was comfortable, Dee took out the egg she bought and it was really hot. It shattered to pieces and Deirdre found herself looking at a shadow phoenix. The bond formed at once. The girl called her new familiar Andromeda, Romi for short.

The compartment door slid open and revealed a girl of her age with brown bushy hair: "Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Dee gestured for her to come in: "Sure, by the way, I'm Deirdre Trans Gemini Potter, but everyone calls me Dee. What's your name?" The girl shook the extended hand: "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. Are your relatives magical? Did you say Potter?" Deirdre smiled: "Yes, I did. I'll explain, but first tell me, do you want to be my friend?" The girl thought for a moment then smiled: "Sure, I'd like that, I never had a friend before." Dee frowned: "Strange, you seem to be a nice person." Hermione bit her lip: "I like reading… a lot and my classmates didn't want to be friends with a know-it-all." Dee smiled at her: "I don't mind, I like reading as well, the important thing is to like other things too. Like Quidditch. I've never flown on a broom yet, but I'd like to. Yeah, my story. My name is Deirdre Trans Gemini Halliwell Potter. I'm Harry Potter's cousin, although until a month ago we thought we were siblings. My mother was forced to give me away. She was a light witch, while my father was a high level demon, Balthazar. So basically I'm Deirdre Potter, or Trans Gemini. I'm a hanyu, a half demon. By the way, we're related." Hermione blinked: "Really? Wow… I never would have guessed that I had magical relatives, does it mean that I'm not a muggleborn?" Dee nodded: "Yep. Welcome to the ancient and noble House of Warrens. Nowadays it is represented by the Halliwells and the Grangers. You, my dear, are descended to Rowena Ravenclaw herself and related to the Charmed Ones, of which I'm a proud member of."

The next couple of hours were spent in peaceful reading, when they were interrupted by a blond boy, flanked by two gorilla-like idiots: "Another pair of mudbloods? Where is Hogwarts going?" Dee gritted her teeth: "Watch your mouth, jerk." He narrowed his eyes: "Oh really?" Deirdre answered coldly: "Get lost." Hermione looked from one to another, but didn't know how to break the tension, so she kept silent. The tension was broken when two red haired boys appeared: "Leave the girls alone, Malfoy." The blond sneered, but left none the less. Dee smiled at them: "Thanks, guys, I was beginning to loose my temper. I'm Deirdre Trans Potter Halliwell, that's Hermione Jane Granger, my cousin." They smirked: "We're Fred and George Weasley. Nice to meet you two. What did those jerks want?" Hermione rolled her eyes: "Trying to make a bad impression I'd say. Thanks for helping." The twins winked at her: "It's nothing. What house do you expect to be in?" Hermione smiled: "Ravenclaw, I guess." Dee rolled her eyes: "Griffindor for sure."

The two boys sat down and they played cards for an hour or so, before another boy came in. He was very shy: "Excuse me, have you seen a toad around here? His name's Trevor." Hermione gave him a smile: "Maybe you can give us your name and we'll all go and look for your toad, it can be faster this way." The boy blushed: "Oh, yes, I'm Neville Longbottom." Hermione shook his hand: "Hermione Granger, that's Deirdre Potter, George & Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you."

They left Neville in the compartment and went to look for his toad, checking one compartment after another. In one of them they met Harry and Ron Weasley, his new friend. The Potter heir was surprised to see them: "Oh, Dee… Nice to see you. Is there something you wanted?" Ron looked from one to another: "Harry, you know them?" Fred cocked his head: "Ronnie, you know us yourself, your brothers, remember? These are Deirdre Potter and Hermione Granger, our new friends. Have you seen a toad? Neville lost it again." Hermione spotted a wand in Ron's hand and beamed: "Oh, you're doing magic, let's see then." Ron's ears turned pink, as everyone's eyes were fixed on him. Deirdre listened to what he was saying and asked Fred in a whisper: "Is that an actual spell? Sounds like a stupid poem…" George snickered: "'cause it _is_ just a stupid poem… we didn't think he'd buy that." Dee sighed: "It means that you have a moron for a brother." Ron blushed when nothing happened: "But… they gave it to me." Fred chuckled: "Ron, we thought you'd see that it was only a poem, well you would have seen, if you had read at least some books."

It was late in the evening when they finally reached the station in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village. All of the first years were met by Hagrid and went to Hogwarts in boats across the Black Lake, while the other students rode in carriages.

The castle was truly majestic and everyone was entranced by the sight. Dee saw the wards bow to her and connect with her magic and tune to it. It was an unique sensation. Deirdre felt Trans' power grow bigger and her personality calmer.

Professor McGonagall met them at the front door. She turned out to be a strict, elderly woman. They waited at the doors in the hall, as they were told. It was then that Dee and Hermione met Malfoy again. He sauntered up to them, but spoke only to Harry: "So it's true, the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You'll soon find, that some wizarding families are better, than others, I can help you there." He extended his hand, which Harry eyed quizzically: "I believe I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

The first years lined up and waited. Then the deputy headmistress called out:

"Abbot, Hannah" – _Hufflepuff!_

"Braun, Lavender" – _Ravenclaw!_

"Crab, Vincent" – _Slitherin!_

"Goil, Gregory" – _Slitherin!_

"Din, Thomas" – _Hufflepuff!_

"Finnegan, Seamus" – _Hufflepuff!_

"Granger, Hermione" – _Griffindor!_

"Longbottom, Neville" - _Griffindor_

"Malfoy, Draco" – _Slitherin!_

"O'Connor, Liam" – _Ravenclaw!_

"Patil, Padma" – _Hufflepuff!_

"Parker, Solveig" – _Ravenclaw!_

"Parkinson, Pansy" – _Slitherin!_

"Potter, Harry" – _Hufflepuff!_

"Potter, Deirdre" – _Griffindor!_

"Zabini, Blaze" – _Slitherin!_

Then the chatter broke out, it turned out not the way everyone expected – Harry Potter in Hufflepuff… And Dee, well, she felt all eyes traveling from her to Harry and back to her and she didn't like it.

Hermione snickered: "You know, somehow it makes me feel uncomfortable…" Dee wanted to say something, but the headmaster began his speech: "To our new students, welcome, to our old ones – welcome back. Another year has started and we are glad to have you back. This year we have yet another DADA teacher. Please welcome professor Quirrel. Let's hope he'll be more lucky than his predecessor. Then we have a new subject. It's called self-defense and it'll be taught by professor Raid. Next, I want to warn you, that the third floor corridor is off limits to anyone, who doesn't wish to die a most painful death. Our care taker, Mr Filch, asked me to remind you, that doing magic in the halls is forbidden and the list of all banned things hangs on the door of his office. You are welcome to read it. Now, let the feast begin!"

In an instant the empty plates were filled with most delicious meals. Dee turned around and snickered at Harry's awed face. She shrugged and continued eating. After the feast they all went up to their dormitories.


	5. First classes

**Chapter Four.**

**First classes.**

First thing in the morning Deirdre went down to the common room to study the timetable. It was not hard at all. It said:

Monday: 

Transfiguration / Slitherin / prof. McGonagall

Potions / Hufflepuff / prof. Snape

Self-defense / Slitherin & Hufflepuff / prof. Raid

Tuesday:

Flying / all / madam Hooch

History of magic / Ravenclaw / prof. Binns

Charms / Hufflepuff / prof. Flitwick

Wednesday:

Transfiguration / Slitherin / prof. McGonagall

Potions / Hufflepuff / prof. Snape

Self-defense / Slitherin & Hufflepuff / prof. Raid

Thursday:

Herbology / Ravenclaw / prof. Sprout

Charms / Hufflepuff / prof. Flitwick

DADA / Slitherin / prof. Quirrel

Friday:

Flying / all / madam Hooch

DADA / Slitherin / prof. Quirrel

Herbology / Ravenclaw / prof. Sprout

Dee recalled the handsome face of the self defense professor and smiled. She knew she was already in love. She wanted to know as much as possible about mystery of one Harris Raid.

Deirdre felt Trans stir at the mention of his name, as if the youkai knew him. She saw Hermione go out and followed her friend to class.

Their first class was Transfiguration. The classroom was quite big, but no one was there yet, so Dee turned to Hermione: "Hey. What do you think of prof. Raid?" The bushy haired girl frowned: "I've only seen him once, but he seems sort of…" Then she gulped, watching something behind Deirdre. The Charmed one turned around to face an amused Harris Raid. He studied her: "So, miss…" Dee blushed a bit: "Potter. Deirdre Trans Gemini Potter." Raid nodded: "Could have guessed, Have you seen prof. McGonagall?" Dee shook her head: "No, not yet. The lesson only starts in twenty minutes." He bit his lip: "Thanks, I guess I'll wait with you." Hermione watched the two chat and realized that Dee was already falling in love. She noted it for further inquiry. Then the students and McGonagall came in. Raid walked up to the professor and they talked in a whisper, which was very well heard for Trans.

- Well, Harris, have you made up your mind?

- Yes, Minerva. The repair works on the spaceship will take about 6 years, maybe 7, until then I'll stay. But no one can know about my origins. And another thing. It's about ms Potter. Who is she?

- Well, Harris, Deirdre Trans is a very powerful witch and my goddaughter. I don't know her yet. But their next class is with you take that time to study her, maybe you'll find your answer.

Dee smiled, as she watched him go out. She knew now that he wasn't from Earth and that he was interested in her. She turned her attention to McGonagall.

The professor met her stare and smiled: "Today we'll check your abilities in the subject and distribute the school projects for Griffindors after dinner." Dee smiled she already knew who she wanted to do the project with. The lesson went well, Hermione already showing off.

After the lesson Dee sprinted to the self-defense classroom and overheard yet another important conversation.

- Andromeda, do you copy? Andromeda, do you copy?

- Harris, is that you?

- Dylan, thank gods, what's going on?

- Harris, I thought you'd be long dead by now. Andromeda was just pulled out of the black hole. It's been stuck there for 300 years.

Dee glanced at the man in front of her and gasped. It drove his attention to her. She gave him an innocent smile: "Hello, professor Raid. Can I come in?" He narrowed his eyes: "Of course, you're a bit early." Deirdre came up to him: "Isn't it a bit too hot for long sleeves?" He blinked: "What? No, I'm fine." Dee nodded: "Fine. I had a question. Will you help me with my school project?" Raid cocked his head: "You have the topic already?" Deirdre chuckled: "Not yet, but I know for sure that you're the only teacher I can spend so much free time with. So will you?" He sighed: "Yes, Deirdre, I will, just tell me the topic as soon as you have it and we'll get started."

They waited for the rest of the class and soon Dee knew that it'll be her best subject, because fighting stiles was something she always liked. And when she was left without a pair Raid became her partner: "Ok, kids. As you probably know, I am Harris Raid. Your self-defense professor. in this course We'll get to learn how to handle different types of weapons plus hand to hand combat. You'll be paired like that for the whole course, so any difficulties have to be worked out quickly. First we start with staffs. Watch me and Deirdre, then try to repeat. By the end of the lesson it has to be perfect." Dee gulped and let Trans take over. She met his every strike and earned 20 points to Griffindor in no time, plus a lot of free time. Raid said: "Deirdre, I have a proposition. I'll be giving you personal classes, and you'll teach half of them. How's that?" Dee stared at him: "Awesome…" They heard a loud crash and watched one Harry Potter sail through the air. When he landed someone clapped. Dee and Raid turned to see Severus Snape in the doorframe: "Severus, what brought you to us?" Dee leaned on her staff: "Professor Snape." He concentrated his look on Raid, as if Dee wasn't even there: "Dumbledore wants to know who your assistant is." Raid nodded: "Of course, she's here – miss Deirdre Potter." Dee smiled sweetly and went to help Harry up: "You ok?" He looked at her: "Yes, I'm fine. Why did he make you his assistant?" Dee shrugged: "Probably because I'm the best he has. He'll be giving me private classes."

Potions… the worst nightmare for any first year… except Deirdre. Salazar's knowledge helped her answer all Snape's questions… and still he took points, luckily not as much as Raid gave her. Who really had it bad were Harry and Neville. Snape hated both of them with a passion, it became obvious at once. Deirdre fought hard to keep Trans in check and won, but it tired her out and she fainted on her way back.


	6. The project

Chapter Five.

The project.

When Dee opened her eyes she saw a concerned Harris Raid over her: "What… what happened?" Then she caught a glimpse of his hands: "What are those?" He blinked and looked at himself: "Crap. You'll have to keep this a secret. All the teachers know, obviously, but the students must never find out. Is it clear?" Deirdre smiled: "I can keep secrets, if you keep mine as well." She knew it could freak him out, but somehow she had faith in him. Her control slipped away and in a second there was Trans Gemini in front of him: "Hello, commander Raid. I am Trans Gemini and I hope you'll keep this a secret." Raid blinked: "Who are you?" She smiled and traced his hand spikes: "That's for me to know and for you to find out in due time. Do we have a deal?" He nodded, still a bit dazed from what he saw. Dee gradually came back: "Thanks for understanding, professor Raid. I know that you have a lot of questions, as do I. Trans knows you from somewhere, though I have no clue what so ever." Harris stared at the girl: "Who is she?" Dee shook her head: "She's my other self, when I get angry my control slips and she comes out. I'm trying to balance us to the best of my abilities, but am not that successful yet."

He smiled: "Well, now I know that my secret is safe as well, although I would have believed you none the less. Why did you faint?" Deirdre blushed: "I got angry at Snape and lost a lot of energy trying to sedate Trans." Raid hugged her briefly: "Good job. 20 points to Griffindor. You deserve them, Dee. Now come on, it's almost curfew. I'll walk you back, just in case." He helped her up and they walked back to the Griffindor common room together. Once they were there he told the Fat Lady the password and Deirdre walked in.

Hermione, Fred and George were waiting for her: "Where have you been? McGonagall will come any minute." She smiled sheepishly: "I got lost." Just then their head of house came in: "Good evening, Griffindors. A very nice start, thanks to ms Potter. Now, about your projects. You'll tell me your topic and the professor's name if you already asked him. One professor can help only one student, the topics have to be on science, not on magic. Let's start. Hermione Granger." She nodded: "Topic Evolution of our solar system with professor Sinistra." McGonagall nodded to herself, as she was expecting it: "Ok, Deirdre Potter." Dee smiled: "Topic Possibility of life outside Earth with professor Raid." Minerva raised an eyebrow: "Interesting choice. Neville Longbottom." He gulped: "Rarest plants of our planet with professor Sprout." The deputy headmistress wrote it down: "Solveig Parker." The red head smirked: "The geography of black holes with professor Snape." Minerva nodded with a sigh: "Liam O'Connor." Dee turned to see the boy and gasped – he was a vampyr: "Hereditary blood infections with madam Pomfrey."

Later that evening they talked about their projects and their ideas. Hermione was really enthusiastic about it: "Dee, where did you come up with that idea from? And how do you think professor Raid will ever agree to that?" Deirdre raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Raid: "My dear cousin, he already did. He just doesn't know the topic yet. He'll like it… I hope. Yours isn't much better, I like Solveig's, but I wonder how she got Snape to help her, he hates Griffindors." Hermione shrugged: "Her mother was his best friend at Hogwarts and he's her godfather." Dee rolled her eyes: "Nice. Anyway, I'll talk with Raid about it after our personal lesson tomorrow. If I come back alive, then everything's ok, if not… you get it."

That night Deirdre had very strange dreams, of people she never met and a very big ship, an intelligent ship – the Andromeda Ascendant. At that time she didn't make the obvious connection, she thought it was only a dream.

Morning came all too soon for her taste and after breakfast she went to the self-defense classroom for her first private lesson with Raid. Unlike Dee, he had a very good sleep and was in perfect shape. He waited for her with a pair of swords. She eyed them suspiciously: "Swords? Cool…" It turned out to be harder then she expected, so she let Trans take over and the game went on one level. After about two hours of training he asked the dreaded question: "So what about your project?" She gulped: "The topic? It's Possibility of life outside Earth." Raid blinked: "Wow… that's nice. And how are we going to go about it?" Deirdre sighed in relief: "So you're ok with that?" Raid rolled his eyes: "Of course. We know the answer already. The other planets of this solar system are not inhabited." Then something made her ask: "Raid… are you a nitcshean?" He turned around rapidly: "Where did you get that from?" She gulped: "I don't know… I had that strange dream… about things which never existed here, it just came out." The man scratched his chin: "Things like what?" Dee closed her eyes, remembering details: "The Commonwealth, the star division, magogs, nitcsheans, the Andromeda Ascendant… many different pieces of an entirely different world." He smiled: "Yes, that is my world, or was. It's nice to have somebody to talk to about it. Any other interesting topics?" Deirdre nodded: "Sure. Evolution of the solar system, hereditary blood infections, the black hole theories. Those I liked. How about you?" Harris smirked: "Quite nice. I gather Solveig is the Black Hole fan?" She was about to reply, when her phoenix came back from hunting: "Romi, you're back. Do you like it here?" Raid stared at the magnificent bird: "Your familiar?" Dee nodded and watched Raid interact with the phoenix: "Her name is Romi, she's a shadow phoenix. I think she likes you. Will I get to see your ship?" Harris choked on his tea: "What? Why do you want to see it?" Dee rolled her eyes in frustration: "I've never seen one before, isn't that reason enough?"

The question was left hanging in the air, as the headmaster came in: "Professor Raid. I wanted to ask your opinion about Harry Potter." Dee leaned in closer and became transparent, Harris chuckled quietly: "The truth? He's a lost case. A true Hufflepuff. But that's from a man who's spent his whole life fighting. I can name only one student who already is as good as I am – Deirdre, my assistant. Some others have a potential, but not much. Don't forget – I am a nitcshean, and am genetically more perfect then a human being. To earn a complement from me is almost impossible. It is more likely for a Griffindor to earn points from Severus." Deirdre snickered and unfortunately Dumbledore heard her: "Miss Potter, how did you come in here?" Dee bit her lip: "I was already here, I had a private training session with professor Raid." Harris smiled: "I knew she's here, she's my assistant, I have no secrets from her." Dumbledore smiled: "Well, then, I'll leave you two alone."

Dee began laughing as soon as he left: "God, that was awesome! Raid, his emotional background was so angry, as if he was truly expecting to hear praise for the great Harry Potter. Unbelievable." Raid raised his gaze to stare at her: "You can read emotions?" Dee nodded: "Even minds if there is a necessity, it is very hard, even for Trans." Raid nodded: "You really are an unique being, Deirdre. You know that?" The girl blushed: "If you go on like that, I may develop a crush on you. You know that?" He chuckled: "Yes, I know." "So do I." The two of them laughed even harder. Then Dee remembered: "So, about the project. There are 8 other planets in the solar system, except Earth. I think that we'll explore 7 of them, all except Venus. As it's obvious that there can be no life there." Raid nodded: "As you wish, milady. And now I believe you're due for flying. I'll go with you." She frowned: "Whatever for?" He shrugged with a mysterious smile: "Let's just say that I'm curious."

It was a sunny day. The sky was clear – a perfect weather for flying. Raid sat down on the grass, so that the whole field was in his sight. Dee was a bit nervous. She could fly on her own, but a broom was something entirely new, plus Raid's presence distracted her. The nitcshean watched them curiously and smiled when the brooms jumped only to five people – Deirdre, Solveig, Liam O'Connor, Harry & Draco Malfoy. He was already attached to Deirdre. Solveig was a mystery for him. The girl, like Dee, was much too mature for 11 years old, yet in a strange way it suited the two of them, while Hermione looked ridiculous with a know-it-all attitude.

Deirdre felt much more at ease when the broom jumped into her hand. They were getting ready to hover above the ground, when Neville shot into the sky. Everyone froze and in a minute Dee was in the air, chasing after him. She managed to catch not only the boy, but his rememberall as well. Everyone cheered. Madam Hooch escorted her to McGonagall. Raid saw it all and was getting worried, when finally she bounced up to him: "Here you are!" Dee stared at him: "Who are you and what have you done to Harris Raid?" He rolled his eyes: "I guess all went well, if you have sarcasm as an answer for worrying." The two walked back to the castle, when they heard Snape and Dumbledore arguing.

- Albus, it's insanity! You can't keep it from them forever! They have a right to know!

- Severus, it's paranoia. You're overreacting. Raid is what can ruin my plans. Deirdre knows about him. What if she decides to go with him? We'll loose the war without Harry and his sister.

- Are you sure Deirdre is his sister? She's much cleverer, stronger. They're in different houses and they barely talk.

- Then who is she? Yes, she's Lily's daughter. I'm not sure about her father.

- So it could be me.

- Or it could be Sirius.

- I'd rather it wasn't.

- Naturally. We can do a DNA test.

- We can. Will she agree?

- It doesn't matter. Whatever it takes we have to win.

Dee glanced at Raid: "I don't know. That was really fishy." The other whistled: "You have no idea. I've already heard a few of those, but you've never been mentioned before. Would you want me to keep an eye on them, captain?" Dee snorted: "By all means, commander Raid." He rolled his eyes: "Hay eye, sir. Gods, I miss home." Dee sighed: "Don't we all, professor?" Somehow the overheard talk made them feel even worse.


	7. Halloween surprises

Chapter Six.

Halloween surprises.

The next couple of days were very hard for Dee, after all she was only 11. In such a stretched atmosphere came Halloween and with it came trouble. In the morning Deirdre made a narrow escape from Snape. She hid in Raid's personal chambers, he gave her the password for exactly that reason. She sighed and turned around. What she saw however made her turn back in an instant. She saw Harris Raid coming out of a shower, only in a towel. He chuckled: "Oh, come on, it's not like I'm naked." She slowly turned back: "Sorry, but what if you were?" He thought for a moment: "Point taken. So, what brings you here? Apart from the irresistible desire to see me?" Dee narrowed her eyes: "Very funny. I was hiding from Snape." Then came a knock on the door and Snape's voice reached them: "Can I come in, professor Raid?" Deirdre scanned the room and dove under the bed.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Dee heard the potions master sigh: "I wanted to talk about Deirdre." Raid furrowed his brows and made a very curious voice: "What about her?" Snape rolled his eyes: "She's avoiding me." There was a snort, before Raid replied: "I'm sorry, Severus, but everyone, who's not a Slitherin avoids you and it's entirely your fault. If you do yourself a favor and recall the way you treat her, maybe you'll understand." Dee mentally cheered and found it really hard to stay quiet, while Snape explained himself: "Raid, it's none of your business. Well… there is a possibility that she's my daughter." Harris raised an eyebrow: "She's not." Dee heard anger in Snape's voice: "How would you know? I was with Lily in the right time." Raid saw Deirdre come out: "Ask her yourself." Severus wheeled around: "Deirdre." She ignored him: "I am not your daughter and even if I was, I would never acknowledge you. You knew it was possible, yet you never bothered to check before. Now I just don't need you anymore."

Severus was hurt she felt it. He was grasping for straws: "How can you be sure?" Dee shrugged: "My father was a high level demon, you're human. It's as simple as that. What other confirmations do you need, professor?" Snape left the room sooner than it was humanly possible. Raid looked at the door for a moment: "You know, I think that Harry may be his child. He looks too much like James, it can be a spell." Dee leaned against the door: "I doubt he'll give up that easily. Something is bound to happen. Come on, we have a feast to attend."

They entered the Great Hall together, which didn't escape Solveig. As soon as Deirdre sat down she asked: "Already in love?" Dee blinked: "No! Where is Herm?" Solveig rolled her eyes: "Crying in the bathroom. Weasley junior and Potter upset her a lot." Both sighed. Dee studied the professors' table: "Where is Quirrel?" Solveig looked up as well: "Who cares?" The two exchanged a look and continued eating, when suddenly the doors burst open and Quirrel ran in: "TROLL!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!"

Everyone screamed, except a few people, who were mature enough not to do so, although Solveig and Dee were worried. Dumbledore spoke and it became silent at once: "No panic! Prefects will lead the students to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dee was almost at the entrance when she remembered: "Sol! We have to find Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll!"

They raced through the empty corridors on top speed until they saw Myrtle's bathroom, from where soft crying could be heard. Solveig frowned: "Can you smell it?" Dee nodded: "I can handle the troll, you worry about getting Hermione out of there." Solveig was skeptical about the statement, but she didn't argue. The duo came into the bathroom and saw three people hiding from a troll. Dee cursed under her breath: "Damn it, saint Harry Potter." She gave control to Trans and shouted: "Over here, you big oaf!" It got the troll's attention to herself. It moved to her, while Solveig quietly helped the idiots out of their corner. Trans, still in Deirdre's body evaded the troll's club with ease. When she was alone with the beast she morphed and attacked, killing it in an instant. She washed her hands and walked out, where she was met by Solveig, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Raid, McGonagall, Quirrel and Snape. They stared at the girl. She frowned: "What? Do I have a tail or something?" Snape marched into the room silently and came out in shock a moment later: "It's dead. Killed by claws, or a sword." Raid smiled: "Well, now I know that I taught her well. 30 points to ms Gemini Potter for victory over a mountain troll and 10 points to ms Parker for helping her friends and perfect stealth skills."

Hermione, Ron and Harry were together in the library, when Solveig, Liam and Deirdre found them: "Well, well, well… Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in the library… what a rare sight." Solveig was full of irony as usual. Liam smirked: "Poisonous as usual, but true none the less. What brings you here?" Harry blushed: "We are searching for information on…" Hermione snorted: "On Nicholas Flamel." Solveig frowned: "You mean you don't know?" Ron stared: "Do you?" Dee rolled her eyes: "Obviously. Nicholas Flamel is the only known and living creator of the Philosopher's stone. I hope you know what that is…" Hermione paled: "This is bad…" Liam frowned: "You really are scared… What the hell do you know that we don't?"

Half an hour later the six of them were in deep thought. Dee, Solveig & Liam were sure that it was Quirrel, while Harry, Ron & Hermione were for Snape. It was a dead end. However they knew that as long as Dumbledore was in the school the stone would be safe. Yet the feeling of dread was almost visible.

That evening Dee was waiting for Raid in his room, when Dumbledore came in. He was anxious, as he shouldn't be there. Dee became invisible and watched the headmaster. Luckily for her the old man had a tendency to talking to himself: "Now, where could it be? I have to know all about him. He is too close to Deirdre. I can't allow it to continue, I have to find something to influence him." Deirdre lost control and Trans became visible: "You forgot something here, headmaster?" Dumbledore jumped up in surprise. He stared at the taiki youkai: "Who are you?" Trans shook her head: "I asked first, but never mind, I heard you talking. I am Trans Gemini. The rest is none of your business. Other questions, any reasons why I shouldn't mention this to commander Raid?" Dumbledore gulped: "Please, don't tell him!" Trans arched an eyebrow: "And why not? You wanted to blackmail him, that's illegal, I have every right to tell him. And I will, unless you tell me the truth, headmaster. Why do you want to keep Raid and Deirdre apart?"

Albus paled even further: "She… is important in my plan… She's Harry's sister, I can influence him through her…" Trans smiled: "Well, that wasn't hard. Thank you, headmaster Dumbledore."

Trans paced the room. She was officially pissed off. She couldn't understand the old codger. He seemed to be just a meddling old fool, but turned out to be a manipulative old bastard. The taiki youkai sighed and lay down. She was still waiting for Raid. The nitcshean felt very familiar, as if she knew him, but for some reason couldn't remember. She was almost asleep, when the door opened again. Trans heard voices.

- That's stupid, Albus. People can't have elfish ears.

- Severus, I know what I saw. A young female with elfish ears, golden eyes and silver hair and stripes on her cheekbones and a crescent on her forehead.

- Ah, Albus, you're seeing things. Such being don't exist. Let's concentrate on the task at hand. I don't like Deirdre hanging around him as well. So I'll help you.

The youkai sighed – some people never learn: "Back again?" The two men stared at her and Albus grinned like a maniac: "See? I told you." The potions master bit his lip, he recalled seeing a similar being a long time ago.

It happened when he was at school. She always hang out with Black, Potter and Lupin. Her name was Delilah Desiderata, she was human. It was on that wretched day when he went after the werewolf, she and Potter saved his life. He saw her transform, only she had an orange crescent.

Trans recognized that look, he met a youkai once. She narrowed: "So, you knew Delilah. Lucky. So then, you'll understand that I'm telling you the truth, try parting Raid and Deirdre and I'll brake your necks. Now get the hell out of here."

It did the made the desired effect. Both professors lost their calm and fled as if the devil was on their heels.


	8. Griffindor versus Hufflepuff

Chapter Seven.

Griffindor versus Hufflepuff.

When the date of the first match was set, the training sessions were doubled. Oliver Wood was fixed on winning, so Deirdre, Solveig and Liam had a lot on their minds. They were very surprised when it turned out that Harry Potter was the Hufflepuff seeker with Ron Weasley as a keeper. Dee shrugged: "Better for us, I hope." She was the seeker for Griffindor and it would be a bit awkward to play against Harry, but the Weasley twins, their beaters, were in a similar position. Hermione just said: "Quidditch is only a game." It made Liam, Solveig and Dee feel easier, while Harry and Ron were obviously offended. Raid even went easier on Dee on their training sessions, though she didn't ask for it. He was really glad that she hang out with him. They talked about the school project, which was almost ready, about the Commonwealth and many other things. Deirdre enjoyed his company a lot and the crush she had on him turned into a very strong friendship.

That day Dee was walking back from practice, when she walked on Draco Malfoy and his gorillas. He sneered at her: "Get out of my sight, mud blood." Deirdre pursed her lips: "Call me that again and you'll die. For your information, I am Deirdre Trans Gemini Halliwell Potter, descended to the Four founders of Hogwarts." The boy stared at her in a very non-Malfoy way: "Impossible. How can it be?" Dee raised her brows: "Don't you know how people have children?" The blond snapped out of his daze: "So you're not a mud blood. My mistake." He left instantly.

Dee, Solveig and Liam met on the pitch. They liked flying a lot so they flew during free time as well. It gave them the feeling of freedom. Raid usually went with them as it was against the rules for first years to fly alone. The self-defense professor spent a lot of time with Deirdre and even more time working on his ship. He liked it on Earth, but the High Guard was his home and he had to help Dylan. Dee wanted to go with him if it would be possible. Trans felt the same necessity as well. Harry and Ron trained as well, but Hermione said that Ron was scared of people watching him and couldn't concentrate on the game.

That evening they met in the Griffindor common room and discussed the Philosopher's stone problem. Dee still thought it would be better to tell a teacher, Raid naturally. But the other were skeptical, they just didn't know him the way she did. Liam gave some very nice news. He met Fluffy, the Cerberus. They knew that only one man could have such a pet – Hagrid. And they also knew that Hagrid was very easy to fool. So they went to him. Only they found much more than what they bargained for. Hagrid had a dragon. It would be funny, only he lived in a wooden hut. Harry was stupid enough to help him out. Ron and Hermione went with him. As a result they landed in detention. So they had an eventful trip to the Forbidden Forest with Neville, Malfoy and Hagrid. Dee, Solveig and Liam were not as stupid as that. They spent the time sleeping, as the match was the other day.

Soon Deirdre found herself in her Quidditch form about to fly on the field. Lee Jordan began his commenting: "Today we have a very nice day. It's sunny and no wind! A miracle for December in Scotland. The match is Griffindor versus Hufflepuff! Here comes the Hufflepuff team. We have McMillan, Finfletchy, Abbot, Potter, Weasley, Patil, Patil and Diggory. And here is the Griffindor team: Wood, Spinet, Jones, Bell, Weasley, Weasley and… Potter! It has to be interesting. Let the game begin." The players were out. Deirdre hovered above the other players, in front of Cedric Diggory, captain and seeker. She knew he was very good, but she had Trans as a last resort. The youkai smirked inside her.

For a few moments both seekers searched for the tiny snitch and then Trans spotted it and Dee rushed after it with Cedric on her tail. The older boy was surprised that she spotted it earlier than he did, but it didn't stop him from hot pursuit. While they were hunting the snitch the game went on and Griffindor was 80 points ahead of Hufflepuff, Ron really was an awful keeper. Then Harry's broom went wild and still neither seeker noticed it, they were too much entranced by the golden ball ahead of them. Finally they caught it, together, which still made Griffindor win. Just as they did Harry finally fell from his broom. Luckily the team was still in the air and they caught him in no time.

Solveig, Liam, Deirdre and Hermione were in Raid's private room, discussing the latest events, when the professor came in: "So, what's the mystery this time?" Hermione jumped slightly, she was caught off guard: "Oh, we think that whoever cursed Harry's broom is the one who wants to steal the Philosopher's stone. It's either Quirrel or Snape." Dee rolled her eyes: "See, we always find trouble for ourselves. Any ideas?" The nitcshean rubbed his chin: "Not at the moment, but Quirrel is more likely. Snape's too obvious, thus easy to frame."

Everyone stared at him: "Professor Raid, you're a genius, you know that?" Deirdre snorted: "Yes, he knows, I remind him about it constantly." He smacked her: "Ok, go on. The Griffindors probably have a party ready for you." Dee pouted: "You're not coming?" He gave her the look and she sighed: "Ok, ok, we're leaving. No need for that look."

Raid was right – there was a party and a very nice one. Solveig grinned: "God, I thank you for making me a Griffindor. Hey, Dee, what about your crush on Raid?" Deirdre punched her lightly: "It's gone. Raid is my best friend, or like an elder brother. We have no secrets from each other. It's good to have him close. Sometimes I have a feeling that I know him all my life."


	9. The Philosopher's Stone

Chapter Eight.

The philosopher's stone.

Yes, despite their efforts they couldn't guard the room 24/7. So the day came. It was in the end of April, two weeks before the exams. Deirdre was going to Raid's rooms, when she noticed the third floor door wide open. She gulped. There was a thief inside, which meant only one thing – Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts. She ran back to the common room: "Liam, Herm, Sol, come on it's now. We have no time to waste." They ran fast.

Ron and Harry were peacefully asleep in the Hufflepuff tower.

Dee morphed into Trans from fear. The youkai was excited. Solveig smirked at Hermione's expression, who never saw this side of Dee. The traps seemed really easy, except Snape's. Only Solveig knew the answer. And so Trans walked in. The vial was only big enough for one to pass.

Trans calmed down and here was Dee once more in the worst time ever. She looked around and saw professor Quirrel in front of a very big mirror… the mirror of Erised. She remembered reading about it somewhere, she knew that the stone was inside the mirror. Deirdre flinched when Quirrel turned around and stared at her: "Well… what do we have here, Deirdre Potter. We expected your brother, but you'll do for a start." Dee gulped: "You sure you can handle me? How self-centered of you…" Then there was that voice, voice which sent shivers down her spine: "Let me speak with her, face to face." "Master, you're not strong enough…" The same voice, which was now identified as Tom Riddle, Voldemort, rasped: "I have strength enough for this…"

Slowly Quirrel took off his awful turban and turned his back to Deirdre. When the girl saw the sight, she felt like vomiting. It was absolutely disgusting. Voldemort was on the back of Quirrel's head, like a parasite. She tried to run away, but a wall of fire crossed the way. Voldemort laughed: "No use, Potter. You will give me the Philosopher's stone, or I'll kill you." This was funny in a way, the youkai inside her chuckled. It made Dee feel better: "You will no doubt try, but I don't see how you'll do something as hard as that, you couldn't finish us off 10 years ago, what makes you think you can do it now?"

It made him angrier and he threw Quirrel at her: "Kill her!" Dee noticed that he totally forgot about the Stone, so it worked, only she was in a big danger now. Remembering Raid's lessons she dodged curse after curse, having nothing to retaliate with.

Soon she began tiring out and gave control to Trans. The youkai couldn't do much, for she had no right to allow Voldemort know of her existence. She took the moment opportunity and threw herself at her opponent. After successfully knocking him down she began choking him, when his skin turned to dust under her touch. Voldemort wailed helplessly and flew away, while Deirdre was too tired to stay awake and fainted.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. For a moment or so she felt disoriented, but then the last moments came back to she wondered who brought her here and how long she was out cold… Dee sat up carefully and looked around, there in a bedside chair was Raid: "You're finally awake!" Dee made a very confused face: "Finally? How long was I unconscious?" He bit his lip: "3 days straight. We were all worried. I sent Hermione, Liam and Solveig to have some sleep. They wouldn't leave your side." Dee smiled and turned to see Albus Dumbledore enter: "Oh, Deirdre, you're awake. It's very good. What happened in that room is a total secret, so naturally… the whole school knows… You did a remarkable thing."

Dee wanted to thank him, but something held her back, as if she knew he still wasn't sincere. Deirdre entered the Great Hall and was assaulted by Hermione and Solveig at once. Liam was much calmer. Though it was natural for the vampyr, being resolved was his specialty, no one could do it better. They sat down and listened to the end of year speech: "Dear students, another year has passed. This year's awards – the Quidditch and the House Cups. The first one goes to Griffindor, the second would go to Slitherin, but recent events must be taken into account. Therefore there is a little change. I award 50 points to miss Parker, Granger, mr O'Connor each and 60 points to ms Potter. Thus the second winner is also Griffindor."


End file.
